


Night in the Forest

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Dwarves, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, genderfluid!Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has an impressive reputation about his numerous and various lovers, a claim Dwalin of all people dares to challenge. Not that Nori minds if he can get a rough tumble out of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night in the Forest

How exactly it started, Nori couldn’t really tell. Maybe it was how _boring_ the cosiness of the campfire was, even after a day of travel. Maybe it was the peaceful lands they were passing where everyone could relax as much as they wanted to, maybe it was the liquor and the pipe weed and the mood of the company and Bofur’s silly and lewd stories goading him on.

Nori had drunk more than he should have perhaps, but the homebrewed stuff burned his throat and made his body feel warm all over in the best of ways. Bofur and Glóin were teasing each other, Glóin telling stories of his wife and Bofur laughing and counting off on his fingers all the ways in which being a free Dwarf was better than being married.

Of course, Nori couldn’t keep out of that if he tried.

He boasted and he _always_ had a story to tell that was better than Bofur’s conquests, and the company was cheering them on, laughing and in a good mood from all the food and the booze. Kíli and Ori listened in horrified fascination, and Dori kept tutting at how inappropriate everyone was getting. Apart from Bilbo, whose face took on the shade of his red coat as he watched, the company was entertained and listened with interest.

And Dwalin, who was glaring and watching but didn’t say anything as Bofur and Nori kept drinking and telling stories that had everyone roaring in laughter.

It was when Nori started to describe the beautiful, round and very shapely breasts of a pretty Ironfist Dwarrowdam he had gotten the chance to admire from close by, that Dwalin finally had enough.

“Threatened to rip off my arms, that one, said I’d either please her good or regret offering,” Nori said, smug at the whistles and hooting it earned him. “And as you see, both my arms are still firmly attached to the rest of little old me.”

Just as he said that, Dwalin crossed the distance to him in a few long strides, stopping only inches away from the thief, towering over him with his puffed chest. The giant Dwarf was glaring with fists clenched, muscles jumping in his arms and his jaws. One could practically _feel_ the barely constrained energy radiating off him.

Nori licked his lips.

“’S something the matter, soldier?” he asked, as sweetly as he could, smiling brightly.

Dwalin’s voice was nearly a growl.

“You have no shame at all, do you?”

Nori flashed his teeth, breathing in and tasting the air.

“No less than Bofur over there.”

There was a cheer and whistles and Nori knew that they’d expect some sort of show, and maybe even a fight. Fights _always_ were something companies loved, as long as nothing escalated too much.

Dwalin’s eyes were dark, pupils blown and he was watching Nori, watching him in that way anyone who _wanted_ Nori looked at him. The thief smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, slower than necessary and watching Dwalin’s eyes follow the movement.

“I don’t care bout what Bofur has to say, it’s you who’s going round talking about Dwarves you fucked, expecting praise and never actually living up to your reputation.”

Nori’s eyes darted to the others, who were now taking sides and cheering at either of them specifically.

“Really, how so?”

Dwalin smirked, leaning even closer towards Nori. The thief did his best to not move at all, neither back nor against Dwalin to close the tiny gap between them.

“From how you talk about your past it always seems as if you’re ready to jump into bed with just about anyone. Making eyes at anyone you want. But you don’t actually do that when you flirt, do you now? You’re all talk with nothing to back it up.”

The company laughed at that, and Bofur slapped his knee.

“He’s got you there. If you’re really like you say, you’d have thrown yourself at Dwalin weeks ago! I’ve seen you making eyes. Might we could fashion your bedroll into earplugs and let you follow your nature.”

It earned him some whistling and Nori coughed, writing that off to the terrible liquor. They all knew about how Dwalin looked at Nori, and how Nori would flirt with him. There had been wagers about whether the two were sweet on each other or whether it’d just end in a few fucks and maybe even a firstfight.

“Oi, it’s not the same in a company with respectable Dwarves of respectable lines. Wouldn’t want to make things awkward for them poor innocent nobles.”

Dwalin gave him a wolfish grin, and then Nori felt how Dwalin’s hand came up to touch the side of his neck and wrap around some strands of hair.

“You’re one to be afraid of awkward things then?”

“’M not afraid of anything.”

“Really? You know what I think?” Dwalin’s voice was a deep growl and Nori could practically feel the rumbling in his chest. The hold on his hair grew tighter, forcing Nori’s head back and making him let out a tiny whimper.

“I think you lied about how dangerous your old lovers were. I think you never had a _really_ rough fuck like you claim to.”

Nori was nearly trembling with the effort to keep still, aware of the hand tugging at his hair and Dwalin _so close_ but still not touching anywhere else. His darkened eyes narrowed, and Nori could just tell what Dwalin was thinking.

His next whimper was louder, enough so that he was sure the company would hear it this time.

Dwalin’s other hand curled around Nori’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing over his collarbone and brushing over the exposed skin on Nori’s neck, pushing underneath his shirt and Nori didn’t dare lean into the touch and beg for more.

“Would you like that? A rough tumble? A _proper_ one, not like the ones you _claimed_ you’ve had?”

“Please!”

Nori knew that he sounded too desperate and that he wasn’t keeping up the behaviour that had made the others cheer him on so much, but he couldn’t really mind when Dwalin grinned at him.

The little ‘please’ was all Dwalin had needed. His hands grabbed Nori’s waist and then he was pulled up and thrown over Dwalin’s shoulder like he weighed nothing. Nori let out a yelp and heard the explosion of laughter. Dwalin held him tight and secure and his hands spread over Nori’s arse, squeezing a little.

Nori managed to curl his hands around Dwalin’s harness to get some sort of balance of his own, and as he glanced up he saw the company cheering and laughing. Bilbo’s face was red as a tomato and Bofur and Glóin were shouting suggestions, which Nori couldn’t hear but the hand gestures they were making didn’t leave any doubts. Both Dori and Ori had hidden their face in their hands, but while Dori just looked exasperated with his little brother’s shenanigans, Ori’s shoulders were shaking like they were trying to stifle a laugh.

Nori managed to regain his balance for long enough to wink and wave at the company, and then Dwalin had already carried him through the trees and out of sight.

They didn’t walk for very long, and Nori bit his lips to keep himself from saying anything or making any noise. The company was still audible after all, and he didn’t want to start moaning or rubbing himself against Dwalin too soon, even if he _wanted_ to.

Feeling Dwalin’s hands kneading his thighs and having his chest pressed against Dwalin’s shoulders and back was a marvellous experience, especially after so long of not getting anything.

Finally, when the company was just a faint spot of noise in the distance, Dwalin paused, then grabbed Nori’s waist and lifted him in his arms before laying him down on the ground with a thud.

Nori got the chance to briefly look around at where they were, a clearance in between the trees with fairly even ground which was soft enough to lie on comfortably enough for a prolonged period of time.

Then Dwalin stretched out above him, pressing his entire body against Nori’s, making the smaller Dwarf moan at the contact. His hands curled around Nori’s wrists and held them to the ground; his face was so close to Nori’s that their noses nearly brushed against each other.

Any moment now, they’d get rid of bothersome clothes and Nori could get to _feel_ Dwalin’s skin against his, could get to have a fuck, one he knew would be more than satisfying.

“Why is it,” Dwalin whispered softly and leaned down to nuzzle against Nori’s hair, “that I am always some vicious sell-sword from the South in your stories?”

His lips brushed against Nori’s cheek as he spoke, making Nori shudder. Dwalin kissed along the side of his face, rubbing his body against Nori’s slowly and steadily, making Nori moan and arch up against him as much as he could.

“Or some fierce Dam with enormous breasts and the promise of murder in her eyes?”

He let go of one of Nori’s hands, busying himself with the laces of Nori’s shirt and jacket instead.

“You know why, it’s more fun like that,” Nori gasped and tried to turn his head so that he could kiss Dwalin’s lips, failing to do so. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold!”

Dwalin moved lower, sucking at Nori’s neck, gentle and teasing and it tickled and made Nori’s toes curl. 

“Can’t just let them know that I’m as good as settled down – mm do that again – and that I’ve had one boring old lover for- decades, can I?”

Nori’s eyes had fluttered shut under the ministrations, though they had stopped. Dwalin’s hand had moved down to rest warm against Nori’s stomach, now completely still. As Nori peeked up to find out why he’d stopped Dwalin was staring down at him, lips curled and eyes narrowed, the same way they were when he was about to take out some unsuspecting opponent. It was arousing to be the focus of that stare, and Nori shivered in pleasant anticipation.

“Am I boring and old to you?” Dwalin asked, voice low and rumbling through Nori’s chest. Oh it had been decades, he knew that Dwalin was deliberately speaking the way he knew Nori liked best. And wasn’t that just marvellous?

“Maybe not old, not quite yet,” Nori teased and reached up to nudge open Dwalin’s shirt and pet some of the greying curls on his chest. “Boring is good, too.”

Boring just meant that Dwalin knew _exactly_ what he liked after so long.

When Dwalin leaned down to him again Nori closed his eyes and tilted his head up in expectation of a kiss. Little was better than the kisses Dwalin could give just before they were about to move on to more. Instead he felt Dwalin move lower though, taking advantage of his exposed throat. The bite was sharp and hard and unexpected, making Nori arch up into the sensation and let out a loud groan.

He trembled against Dwalin’s firm hold, entire body strained up as Dwalin’s teeth worked on his skin. Only when Dwalin let go of him did Nori sink back down against the ground with a gasp.

“That’ll leave a mark,” Dwalin said as his thumb rubbed over the sensitive skin he’d bit before.

“Good,” Nori let out in a huff. 

Dwalin’s hands moved lower, stroking over Nori’s ribs, his grip firm enough not to tickle but Nori entire body shivered along with the touch. He moaned as Dwalin started to undo his belt buckles and stroked his hands under Nori’s jacket to open it up.

“You want me to fuck you? Hard and good and deep until you _scream_ for everyone to hear? To have them know your claims are true?”

“Yes,” Nori near hissed out as Dwalin’s fingers dug against his stomach, keeping him close against the ground.

He saw Dwalin smirk and pet him briefly.

“Then let me find the salve.”

Dwalin’s hands started patting and stroking over Nori’s entire body, tickling and teasing and making his hips twitch up against Dwalin as he searched for the right pocket.

“Don’t need-“ Nori tried to gasp out as Dwalin’s fingers rubbed over his nipple through the layers of clothes, not even _close_ to were the breast pocket was.

“Sure we need it, ‘ll make everything that much nicer.”

Dwalin leaned down to nip at the side of Nori’s neck as he said it, making Nori’s eyes fall shut as he waited for Dwalin to go on.

He knew where his little tin of salve was, but Dwalin’s hands were warm as they somehow managed to work under his clothes and against his skin. Rough and warm and still gentle in their movements, and Dwalin wasn’t anywhere near pockets for most of the time.

“You have a sheath?”

Nori cracked an eye open where Dwalin had indeed frisked one of his pockets and held up the object wrapped in a little bit of oilcloth to look at it.

“Well of course, always prepared, ain’t I?”

“I do have some, you shouldn’t worry,” Dwalin rumbled and put it to the side to use later.

Nori gave him a cheeky grin and stretch out underneath him.

“Who knew when you finally decide to fuck me on the journey though? Might have been you’d be too excited to think of it.”

Dwalin smirked and pinched Nori’s side, but went on searching.

One of his hands firmly stayed against Nori’s skin, stroking idly and teasing him as he searched. Ever so often he’d find just the right spot to touch and Nori’s stomach clenched under the caress.

“Oh come on now! You know where I keep the damned salve!” he hissed when Dwalin made him moan again.

He heard Dwalin chuckle and finally reach for the right pocket on the inside of Nori’s vest, then stop when he reached inside.

“You have another sheath?”

“Of course I do!”

“How many do you have?”

The tin of salve was removed and Nori heard the lid snap open as he tried to remember the locations of the items.

“Six on my body,” he said after a bit. “And at least two dozen more somewhere in my bag.”

Dwalin’s laugh rumbled through Nori’s chest, low and deep and wonderful to hear.

“Between the two of us we can safely reach the mountain before we have to resort to other things or go beg Óin for more, if he’ll still have any.”

Nori arched his hips up as much as he could, rubbing against Dwalin and letting out a loud and feigned moan he knew would make the big warrior’s cheeks redden.

“Why resort to other things if I _like_ your big hard cock hammering away in me?”

He smirked harder when he saw Dwalin’s face go crimson, pleased when that changed to a wolfish grin.

“You’ll have that,” he promised.

Before Nori could urge him on to actually do what he promised Dwalin grabbed his hips and pulled him up. His fingers fumbled with the laces of Nori’s pants briefly and then they were yanked down, baring Nori to Dwalin’s sight as he worked to get off his boots and pants to drop them to the side.

Nori stretched out as Dwalin’s hand wrapped around his thigh and kneaded the sensitive inside, smiling at the caress and shivering in anticipation. Soon, soon he’d get what he craved…

Dwalin’s hands stroked gently, not quite touching Nori’s sex yet, the rough callouses enough to make up for the light touch. He heard Dwalin humming in appreciation and Nori felt heat growing between his legs, already slick for this, ready to be pounded into the forest floor all nice and good.

One of Dwalin’s hands retreated briefly, reaching for the tin of salve, and it would be only moments before he’d put on one of the sheaths, ready to bury himself in Nori’s tight forge.

Instead of the much-anticipated head of Dwalin’s cock, the first things Nori felt were fingers, generously slicked up with the salve. He twitched and gasped at the touch, hand darting up to grab at Dwalin’s elbow.

Above him Dwalin hummed, his fingertips gently massaging over Nori’s lips, barely brushing the places he knew by now to be Nori’s most sensitive and favourite spots to be touched. The slick warm feeling increased under the ministrations and the salve and Nori’s legs twitched a little.

“Go on then,” he urged, desperately wishing for Dwalin to remove his fingers and just put on a damn sheath already.

“When you’re ready,” Dwalin replied, tone way too even for what he was doing to Nori as his fingers stroked deeper and harder.

“I _am_ ready you brute,” Nori tried to punch Dwalin in the shoulder, but the tremors of his pleasure and the distance only let him manage a weak slap against Dwalin’s arm instead.

Dwalin just smiled and dipped his middle finger into him as his thumb stroked over Nori’s pearl.

Any insults and threats to just do it were lost to Nori as his mouth opened in a silent gasp. His shoulders tensed and he threw his head back as much as he could, lungs straining to keep his moans back before he broke and whined at the pleasure of Dwalin’s fingers dragging over him again and again. He felt Dwalin’s free hand knead his thigh soothingly as he rubbed the salve all over him with the other one, stretching him gently, dipping his fingers in and out slowly to prepare him for later. It was good, _so good_ , Dwalin’s hands had always been a thing Nori loved for all the things they could do, and all the pleasure they could draw out of him. But he wanted more now, ached and missed the way it felt to be filled _deep_ , as much as he loved how well Dwalin could take care of him, how nicely…

_Finally_ Dwalin decided to stop torturing Nori and deemed him ready for more. He pulled his hand away, and Nori’s hips bucked at the empty air as he let out a tiny whimper at the loss of contact.

The next thing he heard was the rustling of leaves as Dwalin picked up the package with the sheath, and the whimper grew into a moan of anticipation. Nori kept his head thrown back and heard the sounds of Dwalin getting ready as he pulled his cock free from his own pants. There was a low groan as Dwalin stroked his cock with a salve-slick hand.

Then Nori’s hips were grabbed and Dwalin hoisted them up from the ground as Nori braced his shoulders against the forest floor. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know what expression was on Dwalin’s face in that moment, as he made sure the sheath was on right and positioned his cock so that it just gently nudged against Nori’s entrance. His face would be twisted in focus and awe as his eyes were fixed on what he was doing (or on Nori, if Nori was watching him in turn). Even just the memory of the sight made Nori moan quietly.

Dwalin took impossibly long to grip and guide Nori’s hips up and towards him, sinking deeper into him slowly and steadily as he growled low in his throat and tried to keep his patience. Nori’s mouth fell open, shallow breaths all he could manage as his body adjusted to the beautiful feeling of being stretched like this, smooth and not a trace of pain with the care Dwalin tried to take.

Their hips connected when Dwalin finally was as deep in Nori as he could go, though Nori tried to spread his legs more for him to no avail. The foliage under Dwalin’s knees shifted as he adjusted his position, hands gripping harder. Nori felt the hands grip harder again when he was lifted up from Dwalin’s cock, just a little bit, the head of it still inside him, pushing where he liked it…

Dwalin pushed Nori’s hips back down with a roar, his own hips snapping as he thrust into the heat of him again, causing Nori to let out a choked scream.

The pace Dwalin wanted was quickly found, hard and brutal as their bodies slapped together. His fingers held Nori in a bruising grip, shifting from Nori’s hips to his thighs but always holding him up from the ground.

Nori felt his body shifting over the dried up leaves, foliage and branches getting stuck in his clothes as his fingers searched for purchase on the ground, Dwalin’s body too far away to cling on to, to hold and rub against. His feet scrambled for a grip, losing any brief contact to the ground with Dwalin’s next thrust making them twitch up. It was hard to even wrap them around Dwalin’s hips under his assault.

For the first few moments Nori tried to keep his noises down, high little whimpers and bitten back moans all he was willing to let out, no matter _how_ great his need to let Dwalin know how good it felt to have him hammering away in Nori’s forge like this.

And it was good, it was _perfect_ , he’d missed it, he needed more of it, all Dwalin could give him, all that perfect strength and vicious rough…

The feeling of being filled and stretching around Dwalin like that more than made up for how he was sliding across the forest floor with his legs bouncing uselessly at Dwalin’s sides, despite the desire to touch the strained muscles and pet Dwalin everywhere in turn.

“H-how long ‘ve you been w-waiting for this,” he purred as his body was shaken by Dwalin’s powerful movements. “Two mo- _oh_ -nths was it now? Watching me speak of fucking and being fucked, watching me – oh _fuck, there_ \- bathe and move and everything-“

Dwalin snarled, nearly pulling all the way out before slamming back into him.

“’S taken all my willpower not to jump ye right there in the burglar’s little smial.”

Nori hummed in his pleasure, imagining how frustrated Dwalin must have been to consider it.

“Wouldn’t have minded that at all,” Nori drawled, leaning his head back as much as he could to display his neck.

He screamed out and arched up as Dwalin thrust into him particularly hard, holding the position and his cock rubbing deep deep inside him just where he needed it to. Nori’s body shook and he let out a sob when Dwalin groaned and went back to thrusting into him.

Sparks of pleasure shot through his body, hot and twitching and wanting more and more. Nori smirked as he watched Dwalin’s focused expression as he fucked into him, laughed between his moans as he clenched around Dwalin’s cock and watched the warrior lose his rhythm briefly and curse quietly.

The grip on his hips tightened and Dwalin’s other hand shifted, and before Nori could so much as glance at what his giant was doing Dwalin’s rough and calloused thumb worked its way between their moving bodies and flicked against Nori’s pearl.

It was enough to crumble all of Nori’s self control; he was lost between the lovely hammering and Dwalin’s finger rubbing and teasing where he could.

“Dwalin!” Nori managed to gasp out, trying to urge him on, trying to choke out how good he was, how it was perfect and nice and just what he needed, and over and over all he managed to get out was “Dwalin, _Dwalin, Dwal-_ ” until even that was replaced by moans and pleasure chasing away Nori’s ability to even think in words.

Sparks danced before Nori’s eyes as he screwed them shut in his pleasure. Dwalin’s thrusts were as brutal as before, though he was taking more care about how he was doing them, rubbing against that sweet spot inside Nori that made him scream the loudest, his thumb circling and rubbing as well.

The pleasure built higher and higher, burning through Nori as everything became too much, and finally it broke and Nori’s legs curled like vices around Dwalin’s hips as his back bowed and the waves of his climax took him.

Nori’s last soft moan escaped his mouth before he sagged against the ground. The pleasure stretched out impossibly long as Dwalin thrust into him, pace as quick as before but much more erratic, but all Nori could do was hang in Dwalin’s hold limply, warm and exhausted and the pleasure thrumming in his entire body.

Dwalin’s eyes fixed on Nori, his breath coming out in gasps now. Then he shuddered and his eyes rolled back as he bucked against Nori with a snarl, his own orgasm taking hold. He managed a few more thrusts, twitching and his legs trembling at it, before he collapsed over Nori, catching himself on his arms.

His chest heaved as he caught his breath, forehead leaning against Nori’s shoulder. When his breathing evened out a little Dwalin wrapped his arm around Nori’s hips and rolled them over to cling to him more comfortably.

“Is this living up to your tastes?” Dwalin teased.

Nori purred and stretched a little. Dwalin’s hand reached between them to secure the sheath and Nori twitched and whined as Dwalin pulled away and his cock slid out of him. Having Dwalin so close to him after the vicious fucking from before was nice, but Dwalin made up for the loss by grabbing Nori harder and pressing him against his side.

He turned his head against Dwalin’s chest, nuzzling past the opened shirt to press his cheek to Dwalin’s sweat-slicked skin. Dwalin’s hands pet over Nori’s messy hair, smoothing it down where it had escaped its peaks. His other hand stroked over Nori’s side, gentle and soothing, so different from how he had grabbed him before. The touch was whisper soft when Dwalin’s hand reached Nori’s thigh, rubbing over his skin and petting to the inside of his thigh and between his legs, nearly timid. He wouldn’t show it, with how smug he’d looked earlier, but Dwalin would be worried now.

Nori stretched up to rub his nose against Dwalin’s beard, smiling as Dwalin huffed.

“Mmmm, are you worried that I’m sore from that?”

“Are you?”

Nori moved his legs a little, feeling the lingering grip. He’d have bruises there.

“A little tender in the _best_ of ways. Gonna feel this all day tomorrow. If you’re still concerned, you could kiss it all better now.”

Dwalin growled and untangled himself from Nori firmly but still gently as well.

“Another time,” he said and got up, lacing his pants again.

He picked up Nori’s clothes that had been thrown aside earlier and carried them back, helping Nori wriggle into them gently and even guiding each of his feet into the right boot. He then offered Nori a hand to help him sit upright again, and watched as Nori quickly undid his hairdo and started tying it back up into his preferred shape. There were leaves and moss stuck in it, and it was hard to brush it out right with no comb, but in the end Nori was as presentable as he could make himself care for.

Nori got to his feet as Dwalin was tugging on his own clothes and with the first step he took his legs gave way and he stumbled against a tree.

“Nori?!”

The concern was plain on Dwalin’s face as he noticed his lover stumbling, but he didn’t come closer as Nori started to giggle right away.

“My legs are jelly it seems,” he managed in between giggles. “You did me too well.”

He stood up straight then, bracing himself against the pleasant heavy feeling setting in his bones. The next few steps were easy enough, even if he could feel how tender he really was all over his body.

“Are you coming along?” Nori asked, smiling sweetly back at Dwalin.

Dwalin kicked at the discarded sheath lying on the ground and fixed his belt.

“In a moment, let me take care of this.”

Nori nodded and walked on, grinning as he heard the loud voices of the company coming closer. As he stepped into the campsite he was greeted by a wild cheer, the older Dwarves looking mildly amused, the younger hooting. Bilbo still looked very nervous and overwhelmed by everything and Dori was frowning at Nori. Everyone else seemed at least entertained.

“Believe me now?” Nori called out, his voice a little rough from the strain he’d put it on before. It earned him more cheering.

He raised his fists up in the air and bowed before he walked over to his siblings. He felt stiff in some parts, but it didn’t show too much as he sat down by Dori’s side. He saw coins being exchanged and wondered how they possibly could have found something to bet on. Bofur whistled and complimented him on how his voice carried, Dori was looking Nori up and down with a hint of worry in his eyes and Ori had hidden half of their face behind their scarf to try and hide their laughter.

When Dwalin walked out from between the trees, the cheering turned into howling. Both Bofur and Glóin tried to pat his back in congratulations but Dwalin simply glared them away as he sat down. His eyes met Nori’s as the Dwarves quietened down again and Nori could see the trace of a smile beneath his beard. He gave him the sweetest grin in return.

The conversations returned to normal topics, even if some were glancing at Nori or Dwalin and smirking now and then. Dori was still staring at Nori.

“I’m fine,” Nori promised him and stretched a little, the position they’d been in having caused his back to ache slightly. “He’s not done anything I wouldn’t have begged for.”

Dori screwed his eyes shut, as usual more than just unwilling to think about what his sibling was up to.

“You are unhurt?” he asked; voice quiet enough that only Nori would hear.

“Not at all.”

A pleasant shiver ran over Nori’s body as he remembered how gentle and nice Dwalin’s hands had been in the end.

“You did think to use…” Dori’s face scrunched up a little. “You used protection, didn’t you?”

Of course, his most pressing concern, and Nori nodded firmly.

“Oh we did.”

“Because it’s the heat of the moment and I know how you can get when you’re too excited and I wouldn’t trust Dwalin to be the sort-“

“Dori,” Nori interrupted him gently. “I’m fine.”

He looked into his brother’s eyes for long enough to see him relax and nod. Then Nori smirked and winked at him before getting up, swaying a little, and then sauntering off towards where Dwalin sat next to the fire and was poking at the ash with a stick.

The big warrior looked up at him with raised eyebrows, but didn’t protest when Nori let himself fall into his lap and curled his arms around his broad shoulders. The others stared and Nori was sure he heard Dori’s groan, but he simply hummed and leaned against his Dwarf.

He needed the closeness and the strong arms around him now, after what they’d had, and what did he care if the others thought he was being strangely affectionate in his afterglow? Dwalin wrapped one arm around Nori’s waist to hold him secure and went on poking at the fire. Nori could see the traces of a smile on his lips though, as much as he’d show now.

Nori smiled softly and leaned his head against Dwalin’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in his Dwarf’s scent, completely at ease and pleased with how his little stories paid off in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this nearly a year ago and now I finally finished it.


End file.
